


The Experiment

by LottieWarwick



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieWarwick/pseuds/LottieWarwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Theo arrive home from training and get a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> There is some f/f at the beginning but it's mostly m/m.

Aaron and Theo often arrived home from training to find Colleen and Mel together. The two girls were good friends and often bonded over the trials and tribulations of living with a professional footballer who avoided housework, played FIFA whenever he’d promised to do something useful and never picked up his dirty pants from the floor.

But this was the first time they’d ever arrived back at Aaron’s house to discover Colleen cupping Mel’s bare arse as Mel sucked her nipples.

Theo moved a step closer to Aaron and spoke in a low voice. “This is really happening isn’t it? I mean we’re not asleep?”

“No I don’t think so,” Aaron said uncertainly. “I never have dreams like this. I usually dream I’m in the shower at training and Arsene walks in and starts telling me off about something and I’m just completely naked.”

Theo gave him a slightly worried look and Aaron decided that maybe he should have kept his admittedly platonic dreams about le boss to himself.

“There you are!” Colleen said suddenly and both guys turned to face her again. 

Considering what the girls were up to, Aaron didn’t really understand why he felt like a naughty schoolboy but for some reason he did and he was very glad Theo was with him. Partly because he didn’t think Theo would have believed him if he hadn’t seen it for himself but partly because Aaron was for some reason terrified out of his mind. 

“Come and join us!” Colleen added as she let go of Mel and turned her completely naked body towards Aaron and Theo.

The equally naked Mel walked rather seductively over to Aaron. “Give me your coat,” she said.

Dumbly, Aaron did as he was told.

“And your shirt and your jeans and your pants…” Mel continued, holding out her hand.

“What is this?” Theo asked his wife rather belatedly. “Are you trying to have a threesome with my mate?”

In another second, Colleen was in front of him, her arms linked at the back of his head. “Oh no, Theo. That would be unfriendly. We want a foursome of course!”

“With me?” Theo said as though he wanted to be completely sure there was no doubt about this.

“With you, Mel and Aaron, yes!” Colleen confirmed with a wide smile.

Aaron glanced nervously at Theo. As (to his knowledge) this was as new a situation to Colleen as it was to him, he was inclined to the opinion that Theo had done this before. But Theo’s eyes were as wide and blankly terrified as Aaron was sure his own must be.

“Actually, I think I might have left the car heater on,” Theo said suddenly and fled towards the front door.

“I’ll help,” Aaron said quickly and followed him. He felt some explanation was due to the two naked women in front of him and babbled: “It’s really cold in Theo’s car so we wanted to turn the heat up but his knob got stiff so he might need me to give it a tug…”

Aaron realised that hadn’t come out in quite the way he’d intended it to so he turned tail and sprinted to Theo’s car. They got in quickly, locked the doors and then just sat there for a few moments, breathing hard.

Aaron was the first to break the silence. “So let me get this straight.”

“Mate, there was nothing straight about what we just saw,” Theo said.

Aaron decided that perhaps he could have chosen his words more carefully. “So let me get this clear in my mind. Those were our wives. They were… er… enjoying each other’s company without any clothes on and they want us to join in.”

“Yeah, that’s the impression I got,” said Theo. 

“Fuck,” Aaron responded. Under the circumstances, it was the most eloquence he could manage. “And we’re definitely not asleep.”

Theo pinched himself to make sure. “Ow. No. Unless it’s possible to have a dream about pinching yourself when you don’t do it for real.”

“I think it probably must be,” Aaron said, quite glad of the change of subject. Maybe they could just sit here and talk about dreams until they’d worked out what to do. “When I have dreams about having sex with people I don’t do it for real.”

“No, I don’t think I do either,” Theo said. He looked at Aaron curiously. “Who do you dream about having sex with?”

“Loads of people,” Aaron said before deciding that even though he wasn’t in control of his dreams, that probably gave entirely the wrong impression about him. “But most of them when I was a teenager.”

Theo nodded understandingly. “Have you ever had a dream about having sex with two girls at once?”

“No, never,” Aaron said. “Two guys at once, yes. Never two girls.”

“Which two guys?” Theo asked with interest. “And were they both human?”

Aaron gave him a friendly slap for this comment. “None of them had wool if that’s what you’re implying.” He thought. “I think the last two guys I dreamed about having sex with were probably…” 

“Oh shit, this isn’t another dream about Arsene, is it?” Theo broke in worriedly.

“No, no, nothing like that,” Aaron hastened to reassure him. “I think it was Wojciech and Lukas… no wait, that was last week. The most recent one was Jack and Olivier.”

“And what were they doing?” Theo asked.

Aaron narrowed his eyes. “Why are you so interested in my dreams?”

“I’m just wondering exactly what Mel and Colleen want us to do,” Theo said. “I mean, I’m not saying I’ve never kissed a guy. I used to kiss Gareth Bale all the time.”

“Oh really?” Aaron stored this piece of information away in his mind for the next international break. 

“But he was always so shy, it never went beyond kissing,” Theo said. “I tried a few times. I used to have a little grope. But he always went bright red and said his mum wouldn’t like it.” He shook his head despairingly. “I don’t know what his problem was. I wasn’t offering to do it with his mum!”

Aaron rather embarrassedly admitted he’d never kissed a guy in real life. “Well you know, only goalscorers and that’s usually on the head. The head on their shoulders, I mean. Not… you know, the other one.”

Theo didn’t seem to be listening. “Did you know Colleen was into all that?”

Aaron shook his head. “No, I had no idea. I knew she and Mel were spending a lot of time together but I thought they were just going shopping and getting their nails done. Colleen always came home with a million shopping bags and different-coloured nails. I wouldn’t have thought they had time for anything else.”

“Though I suppose they can paint each other’s nails,” Theo said. “And re-use the same shopping bags. Mel always shows me what she’s bought but I never pay attention so she could be showing me the same clothes every time for all I know.”

“I don’t pay much attention to Colleen’s shopping either,” Aaron admitted. “Or to what she’s wearing.” Which was actually quite odd considering that he knew the shirt Theo was wearing was fairly new. He’d first worn it to the training ground last week and Aaron had noticed the way it moulded itself to Theo’s athletic body. He’d been almost disappointed when Theo had started taking it off but the sight of Theo’s bare chest and tight stomach had soon cheered him up again.

“Are you sure you’re completely against this foursome idea?” Theo asked.

Aaron flushed guiltily as he realised he was indeed giving Theo’s body another good stare.

“It’s okay if you are,” Theo said. “I did kind of panic a bit to start with but I’m starting to think that maybe it won’t be all that bad. I mean we do know each other pretty well. We’ve been sharing a dressing room and a shower for years. We’ve even shared a bed.”

“I remember,” Aaron said. He didn’t think he was likely to forget. Someone had messed up the hotel booking on an away trip and all the lads had been forced to share. Theo had decided to sleep naked as usual and Aaron hadn’t got any sleep. He’d spent the last few months telling himself that there was no correlation between the nudity and the sleeplessness but now, alone in the car with Theo and his chest and his arms and just everything about him, discussing the kinds of things he didn’t usually allow himself even to think about, Aaron wasn’t really sure what he thought about anything anymore.

“So what’s the problem with a foursome?” Theo asked. “I’m genuinely curious. Is it me or Mel?”

Aaron wondered which answer would offend Theo more. He couldn’t decide. “It’s not that. You’re both gorgeous.” Actually, no, he really hadn’t meant to say that but it was true and Theo’s face had kind of lit up with a smile and Aaron ended up feeling quite glad he’d said it. “It’s just come out of nowhere a bit for me. It’s not something I’ve really discussed with Colleen. I just got home and – well, you know.”

“I haven’t discussed it with Mel either,” Theo said. He smiled. “Somehow I think it’s something we will be discussing in the very near future. But unless you’re okay with it, then it obviously can’t happen.” He put his hand on Aaron’s knee. “But think about it, Azza. Does it really sound that awful?”

Aaron wet his lips, his eyes fixed to the hand on his knee. It was just a hand but Aaron was aware of every single one of Theo’s long fingers. “Maybe it doesn’t sound awful exactly…”

He jumped slightly as Theo’s arm went around his shoulders. “Relax, Aaron. I’m just going to do a little experiment.” His deep brown eyes fixed themselves on Aaron’s. Aaron gulped slightly but he didn’t move; didn’t object. Theo moved forward slowly; ever so slowly. Aaron could have moved away if he wanted. He could definitely have told Theo he wasn’t up for this. But he said nothing and the lips came closer and closer, now slightly parted. 

Very gently, Theo’s mouth brushed Aaron’s. It was barely even a kiss: just two pairs of lips touching but it was enough to get Aaron excited. His arms itched to reach out and pull Theo close to him but still he couldn’t move: he was under the spell of those brown eyes and the mouth that was no longer kissing him but smiling.

“There. Was that really so awful?” Theo said.

All Aaron could do was shake his head. 

“You want some more?” Theo said and although Aaron didn’t reply in words, Theo had clearly got the message. He kissed Aaron again, this time more firmly. His lips teased Aaron’s: gently coaxing them apart to admit his tongue. Theo kissed him softly and gently and it wasn’t until he’d stopped that Aaron realised his hands were on Theo’s shoulders. 

“That was… that was…” Aaron said but he couldn’t think of a word to sum it up.

“That was just the appetiser,” Theo said.

Aaron, his sexual appetite well and truly awakened, could only agree.

Theo put his hand back on Aaron’s knee but this time he moved it slowly up his thigh. Even through his jeans, Aaron could feel the movement of his hand; the light brushing of his fingertips. The next thing he knew, the hand was between his legs, gently stroking him. When he unzipped Aaron’s fly, Aaron caught his breath but again he didn’t object because there was nothing objectionable about Theo’s behaviour.

Theo poked around inside Aaron’s pants before finally withdrawing his cock, a smile of triumph on his face. He took it in his hand and began to play with it: first sliding his hand up and down, then stopping to give it a light rub with his thumb or touch the sensitive tip with his forefinger and smile when Aaron hissed in a breath.

“You see, I can do this,” Theo said. “And I can do this.” He licked his other forefinger and brushed it over Aaron’s lips. “But the problem is I only have two hands. I have no hands left to grab your balls or your arse or stroke your thighs. I can only kiss you in one place at once.” He paused to kiss Aaron’s neck. “But four of us means eight hands and four mouths. Can you imagine, Aaron? Can you imagine hands in six places at once?” The hand on Aaron’s cock slid downwards to cup his balls. “I like to think I’m quite good with my hands. I had to do something when Gareth kissed me on the lips and then got an early night. But imagine having two other people here. I can’t speak for Colleen but Mel is pretty good with her hands.”

“I suppose,” Aaron said, his voice higher than usual, “I suppose a foursome can be all kinds of combinations. Like it could be three guys and one girl. Or it could be four guys.”

Theo laughed. It was a dirty laugh that hardened Aaron’s cock still further. “Could you go into a bit more detail about that?”

Aaron felt his cheeks turn pink but he wasn’t giving up. “Team bonding is very important. We need to be able to get to know each other and trust each other. Get used to playing with balls. Learn how to be strong in the tackle. Practise scoring.”

“Aaron Ramsey, I never knew you had it in you.”

“I haven’t,” Aaron said. “But I’d like to have it in me. If you don’t mind.”


End file.
